


Paved With Good Intentions

by LullabyKnell



Series: The Plot Bunny Pen [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demons, Ficlet, Gen, Plot Bunny, Pre-Canon, Witches, demon!darcy, not a real fic, witch!Jane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyKnell/pseuds/LullabyKnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic is only science that is yet to be understood, little Jane Foster knows, and what better way to understand magic than by asking questions of a creature of it? Darcy just can't believe she's spending her Halloween trapped in a summoning circle by a ten-year-old girl who's clearly got more curiosity than self-preservation. </p><p>Ficlet in and rambling about an MCU universe with supernatural twists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paved With Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Title: One Hell Of An Intern. That's right, it's all Black Butler's fault. 
> 
> Okay, so... I'd really love to write this, but I just don't have the time. I need to focus on my other fics so I'm just going to get this out there and done with. This universe and the ideas within are totally up for adoption, but 1) you have to notify me and 2) I get some degree of credit. 
> 
> This starts with the sort-of prologue/first chapter, where I wrote as much as I could before losing drive, then devolves into rambling. It's rough, it's missing a lot of detail, and some of it may accidentally contradict itself, but here it is in all its glory.
> 
> EDIT: May be being adopted! We'll see!
> 
> **WARNING! This ficlet and the accompanying rambling were written by someone who is NOT RELIGIOUS and had little understanding of the roots of Marvel characters if any at the time. This is vaguely based in Christian mythology, with Heaven and Hell and etc, and demons/angels/witches/etc are treated as fantasy creatures of said mythology, pushed and pulled into a vague shape that suits me, that may be (and probably is) vaguely disrespectful or ignorant of both source materials (Marvel and religious mythology). If you are sensitive about religion or the origins of character, I highly recommend that you do not read this.**

**Prologue**

“Magic is only science that we don't understand yet!” the ridiculously tiny girl insisted, voice adorably squeaky and itty bitty foot stamping preciously down in angry insistence.

The demon just pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, because she really hadn't wanted to spend her Samhain like this. She was supposed to be out seducing the weak-willed and wreaking untold havoc, not trapped in an admittedly impressively well-done and advanced summoning circle in a suburban house attic by a stubborn, genius, fifth-grader witch dabbling in her mommy's spellbook. Genuinely trapped too, by sidewalk chalk drawn circle and a miniature girl with massive, bottle-end glasses who was practically drowning in an ugly Halloween sweater with a psychotic-looking pumpkin man on the front of it.

Fuck, this was embarrassing.

And she'd been totally prepared for a splashy summoned appearance as a temptress of Hell. She had the long-lashed, heavily-lidded, yellow eyes, the full, moist, sultry red lips with the dangerous hint of fang, and the black horns poking through a dark halo of hair that curled around her shoulders; she had the plump flesh, the flushed skin, the clawed black nails, the heaving breasts, and the round curves; and all of it was wrapped up in a come-get-me-now package of leather wings, a tight leather dress, and pumps that could have stabbed a man straight through. All that careful preparation for a night on the town, and appearing in a cloud of golden smoke and orgasmic moans, had been for _absolutely nothing._

She'd taken one look at the brown-haired little mouse that had summoned her and, before she could help herself, demanded incredulously, _“Where the Hell are your_ parents _?!”_

Things had gone downhill from there.

As far as the demon could ascertain, Little Miss Einstein here had a scientist for a father and a witch for a mother (and how the hell was that pairing working), believed like her father that magic could be deciphered as a science, and had decided to use her witchy heritage to summon a demon to ask it some questions. Apparently she was waaaaaay too old to keep trick-or-treating, so she'd decided to try her hand at the occult instead like some school science fair project.

While it was astoundingly amazing that a ten-year-old had managed to summon a demon, and a mid-level succubus at that, it was a mind-blowingly dangerous thing to do. The demon was, yes, currently stuck in an excellent summoning circle, but any number of things could have gone wrong and any number of things could still go very wrong.

Did no one listen to the 'Don't Try This At Home' warnings anymore?

Seriously! Demons were bad shit! And this demon was speaking from experience. There were bunches of shitheads out there who didn't have a problem with screwing with kids, sometimes _literally._ If this little brat had gotten one of the less ethical lust demons, then things could have gone really badly.

“I'm not _saying_ that magic isn't something that can eventually be understood, kiddo!” the demon replied tiredly. “What I'm saying is that dealing with demons is _way_ out of the realm of understanding of a grade schooler! And so is magic! Do you have _any_ idea how many things could have gone horribly wrong on you tonight? Do you even know what _day_ it is?”

The girl looked a little bit uncertain now, but she still had her jaw stuck out stubbornly as she answered, “I'm not _dumb!_ It's Samhain!”

“Exactly! The night demons come out dancing! Hell beings are more powerful tonight than any other night!” The demon pointed to one of the ancient symbols in the summoning circle's borders. “If you'd made that sign weaker by _one_ degree, I could have had you for dinner the second I appeared! Seriously, _where_ are your _parents_?”

The girl dropped her head, shoulders quivering, and the demon sighed. She could have been making a grown man her devoted pleasure slave right now, or making a grown woman in a needlessly sexy costume absolutely mindless with ecstasy. But no, someone had dumped her with a ten-year-old girl mixing magic and science without parental supervision.

“...Out.”

The demon tipped her head to the side. “What?”

“My parents are... out,” the little girl said quietly, staring at her polka-dot socks. “My dad's at a conference in Switzerland and my mom's out witching with her coven.”

Casting aside the fact that the girl had admitted to a demon that her parents had left her alone in the house... “Your parents left you _alone_ in the house? Without a babysitter or _anything_?”

“My mom told Wyck to keep an eye on me,” the girl said, shrugging her tiny shoulders. At the demon's bewildered look, she elaborated, “Wyck is my mom's familiar. He's an old tomcat; he's really smart and pretty good at magic, but he's also really fat and lazy.”

Hence the summoning circle in the attic – clever, although it was pretty undignified to be summoned among boxes of old clothes and out-of-season decorations. The demon saw a Christmas manger in an open box of ornaments and sneered at it on principle, along with the angel tree topper. Jerks.

With another sigh, the demon kneeled down in front of her tiny summoner, inwardly imagining how she could have been going down in a much more fun way at the rave across town. It wasn't easy in her heels and tight dress, but she managed with a little help from her wings, which the girl stared at with wide eyes as the demon settled herself down in the summoning circle.

“Look, kiddo,” the demon said seriously. “I know that you're curious and I'm going to guess that you're a bit lonely too, but summoning demons really isn't a joke. I have no idea how you managed to summon _me,_ but you're really lucky that you did. You could have _died_ tonight. I want you to promise me that you will never try to summon another demon without a master's supervision or your mastery.”

The girl's shoulders stiffened and her jaw clenched mulishly, but she looked a little scared too. Good, every little witch should have a healthy fear of both the demonic and the divine. Especially if they're going to ignore the signs and poke their curious little noses in the hellish and heavenly.

Although the demon doesn't exactly know what she's doing by demanding this kid promise her something like that. The little girl has her trapped in the summoning circle, and the demon should rightly be making her sweet offers in exchange for freedom instead of demanding things without any actual leverage. Which... if this girl were any sort of real summoner, she'd know.

“If I promise will you stay?” the girl blurted out.

The demon blinked at her. “What?”

Wringing her tiny hands in her ugly pumpkin sweater, the girl spoke up again, barely above a mumble. “If I promise not to summon another demon, will you answer my questions and help me with my experiments?” she asked, gesturing behind her.

The demon leaned a little to the side to see what the girl was pointing at. There was a fresh lined-paper notebook and the pink glitter pen ready to take notes, a number of basic instruments ranging from a thermometer to a spellreader neatly organized beside them, and a few books with titles like _The Magical Beginner's Demon Encyclopedia_ and _A Little Witch's Guide to the Big, Big World._

It was so... _cute._

“Sure,” the demon said weakly. “Why not.”

There went her night of hot Halloween seduction, sex, scandal, and other sins. And by the girl's brilliant smile at her agreement, it even seemed worth it so long as the little munchkin didn't try something so dangerous as another summoning.

“Promise it!” the girl ordered imperiously, still grinning. “I won't let you out 'til you promise to help! And to not hurt me or my parents! ...Or Wyck! And it has to be one of those Lasting ones!”

Okay... maybe a little bit of a real summoner, the demon thought, surprised. This was seriously impressive work for a ten-year-old girl; a lot of _adults_ made the common and fatal mistake of releasing demons from summoning circles without extracting a Lasting Promise.

The demon pointed a long-nailed index finger and the ceiling and said, “I swear to do no intentional emotional, mental, or physical harm to you, your parents, and your mother's familiar unless in self-defense of my physical health or the physical health of my sisters.”

Then she brought the nail to her chest and scratched an X between her shoulder and her heart. The bloody cross glowed white for a moment as the Lasting Promise settled into her skin, then closed as though it had never been made. The demon raised her finger to the ceiling again.

“I swear to answer your questions and cooperate with your experiments this singular night of Samhain unless these things will bring me physical harm,” the demon swore, repeating the previous process and then placing her hand neatly in her lap. “Is that good, kiddo?”

The girl, wide-eyed behind her ugly glasses and practically jittering with excitement, nodded frantically. “You have sisters?” she blurted out.

“Yep,” the demon confirmed with a smile. “Two of 'em. A big one and a little one. You gonna let me out of this circle now? My wings are starting to get cramped; I wanna stretch.”

A lie, but the demon didn't want to spend any longer stuck in a summoning circle than she absolutely had to. She wasn't about to run off, since she'd promised and didn't have intention to try to break her promise to the little cutie – not that she could with a Lasting Promise – but being trapped would make any demon worth their salt (heh) a little bit edgy.

The girl stared at her for a moment, then warily stuck out a socked foot and rubbed out one of the summoning circle's symbols.

There was a brief moment of silence, then a small pop as the containment magic dispersed in a warm air whoosh through the attic. With a relieved sigh, the demon settled more comfortably onto the floor and stretched out her wings, making sure to scratch through the more potent symbols with their tips just in case. Damn, lust demon or not, these shoes were killing her feet.

**End Prologue.**

 

Okay, it's not much, but it's as far as I could get before getting way too invested in something I can't dedicate the time to work on. Now, I'm going to talk about the various ideas for this universe and where I'd want this story to go.

So the idea is that it's basically the Canon MCU, it's just that there are demons (and other supernatural stuff) out and about that the majority of people don't know about. In fact, most people aren't even capable of seeing magic or a lot of aspects of the demonic/divine.

Most demons live in Hell on one of its various layers, but they can come up to Earth pretty easily. The more human and petty demons live on the upper layers, while the more destructive, powerful, and dangerous demons live on the lower levels; the lower you go, the worse things get. Trading in souls is only for the lowest of the low (which is basically demon royalty, fallen angels, the devil, etc), and human souls in Hell are jealously guarded by them, the other 99% of demons either can't do that or don't dare try because that's _big stuff_ and it involves close work with the people Upstairs.

When demons visit Earth, they mostly go out to cause chaos and work with whatever sin type (of the Seven Deadly) they belong to. The worst demons usually pull shit like serial murder and warmongering, while the majority just go out to have a little sinful fun like having sex, gambling, stealing, etc. Humans inevitably get pulled into demon mischief, though most of them are never fully aware of what's happening. Demons can fall in love with humans and/or lead boring human lives, though, and some of them just enjoy Earth more because the restaurants are amazing and television is even better.

SHIELD is unsurprisingly well aware of the existence of the supernatural world, and they were created with the added intention of stopping anything demonic or supernatural that might harm the human world. They also work alongside a few other government agencies to keep the knowledge of the supernatural from going public. SHIELD handles the same sorts of threats that it does in Canon MCU, just demonic and supernatural stuff as well, especially humans who are messing with magic or demons or whatever to try and take over the world (for example: the Red Skull).

Ludarrasia is a succubus, also known as a lust demon. She's only about fifty years old and can only do small demon tricks like setting things on fire, low-level persuasion, low-level illusions (to hide the horns and wings), and low-level shape-shifting - like, really low-level, just enough to change how physically attractive she seems. She spends most of her time in Hell with her two sisters, Putattasia and Hunammayia, or hooking up with people on Earth. 

Jane is a witch, able to see the demonic/divine and work magic. Witches and other magic users can summon demons out of hell and make contracts with them in exchange for power, favors, and help that the demons can offer. If it's done right, the demon will promise simply to get out of the summoning circle or not be trapped within an object or something. If the magic user doesn't have the power for an Eternal Circle or a Sealing, then they can offer things while the demon is trapped, the acceptance of which will depend on the individual demon. Some like blood or organs (still beating heart, yum) or animals to eat; some might go for sex; some like magical objects or artifacts; some might even do something for a really good cupcake or something.

Jane is a lonely little girl who wants to impress both of her slightly-absentee parents by taking a scientific approach to magic. Her father was told about magic by her mother, but doesn't especially care for something that he can't do himself and isn't interested because it can't help his work. Her mother is a witch who takes more interest in community involvement with her coven than her daughter. Jane is far too smart for her age, and a little bit reckless in the pursuit of knowledge, so she does a lot of research and uses the lowered barriers between worlds on Samhain to summon a demon for (company) questioning.

By some manner of miracles, Jane manages to summon Ludarrasia, something than should have been below the power level of a ten-year-old girl and doesn't seem to make sense. Like, what subconscious desires in a child would end up summoning a lust demon? (The answer, which it'll take them both awhile to figure out, is Jane's lust for knowledge.) Anyway, it's hugely lucky that Jane managed to get Ludarrasia because there are some real creepers out there who could have done something real bad.

Ludarrasia (who basically looks like a high-price demon escort) spends her Halloween answering basic questions about demons and lighting candles with her fingers so Jane can record things. It's actually way more fun than Ludarrasia thought it would be, and tiny Jane is really cute. When midnight hits, Jane is just about ready to go to sleep sitting up and Ludarrasia wants to get some fun done.

("Hey, kiddo," the demon said. "I'm gonna go now."

The little girl, who was falling asleep as she scribbled another graph, suddenly looked up in alarm. "You're going?"

Even the most heartless of demons would have been challenged by that disappointed face, the demon thought with an inward groan. But the little witch was going to pass out into her pink glitter pen any minute and it was still early enough to have a lot of sexy fun.

"Yeah," the demon said quietly.) 

 Jane asks in a very small voice if the demon will ever come back or if she can summon the demon again sometime. The demon thinks about it, then sighs, wondering if this is going to be bigger than it feels right now, and tells the little girl her name (Ludarrasia). It's way easier to summon if you know the demon's actual name, and there's less chance things could go wrong. Ludarrasia then asks for Jane's name in return.

(There's power in names but mostly it's in being able to specialize spells or track someone's ass down.)

("Nice name," the demon said. "Goodnight, Jane.")

Then Ludarrasia leaves, but since she can't teleport, she has to go through the house. This ends up with her being attacked by a fat ol' tomcat that knows a fuckton of impressive spells - Jane's mom's familiar, Wyck. It's embarrassing and undignified, but Ludarrasia makes it out of the house only a little bit on fire, then goes out to have a little Halloween fun.

 

Before Ludarrasia really knows it, this becomes a regular thing. Jane is a powerful little thing and kind of lonely, so she ends up summoning Ludarrasia every couple of months. At first it's for experiments and questions and attempting to sate Jane's endless curiosity, then Ludarrasia ends up getting summoned to get an armful of crying girl for no visible reason. _Oh god, what the Hell is going on, what happened?_

Jane got her period. So Ludarrasia has to give Jane the Talk about how her body works and what's natural and what's not. This isn't about sex or 'becoming a woman', she assures Jane, it's just her body starting a very slow and completely natural change into adolescence. (Ludarrasia inwardly wonders if she'll end up giving Jane the Sex Talk too, then mentally shrugs about it because having a lust demon to educate her on these things is better than whatever public school crap she's going to be taught.)

And after that, things change. Ludarrasia hangs around for a little longer, though she makes sure to avoid Jane's parents, and they do things that aren't related to science. Jane gets Ludarrasia to take her to a movie she's really wanted to see, they go to arcades and bowling alleys, they explore neat old bookstores and magic shops (where Ludarrasia gets suspicious looks for hanging around an eleven-year-old). People start to think that Jane has some really hot cousin/sister in college and the people of the town get used to the little Foster witch dragging a succubus around.

("Maybe we should tell Mrs. Foster?"

"Honestly, Darlene, don't be silly. Mrs. Foster is a talented witch. Of course, she already knows this is happening.")

It gets to the point that Ludarrasia's sisters start asking where she's going all the time and if she's signed a Summoning Contract. Putattasia is just worried for her younger sister, but Hunammayia is jealous and angry because they used to spend all their time together and now Ludarrasia's disappearing regularly without explanation. When Ludarrasia admits that she's been hanging out with a young witch, Hunammayia loses it and the two of them get in a massive physical fight that Putattasia has to physically put an end to.

Instead of apologizing, Hunammayia (the youngest and most immature, very attached to her middle sister) only spits angrily at Ludarrasia and runs off. Putattasia sighs and asks Ludarrasia more thoroughly about what's happening, and Ludarrasia ends up telling her older sister all about the insanely curious little witch that she's been spending time with. After a whole lot of cute and funny anecdotes, Putattasia gives her blessing and suggests that, if Ludarrasia feels ready for it, she make her relationship to Jane a little more permanent. Ludarrasia says that she'll think about it.

More time passes and Ludarrasia is around Jane (now thirteen years old) more often than not. One night, Jane gets attacked by a vampire (weak demon who's been targeting young witches) on the way home from a last-minute Science Club meeting and nearly dies before Ludarrasia swoops in (literally) and curb-stomps the bloodsucker into the ground. Ludarrasia hurries Jane back to Jane's house, where she finally meets Jane's parents.

Mr. and Mrs. Foster do not approve of a demon hanging around their daughter and Mrs. Foster is ready to throw this demon out of her house, when Ludarrasia says that she wants to make a Summoning Contract with Jane. She's Jane's friend and she only wants to keep the little witch safe.

The Fosters warily discuss it, then agree to think about it and wait until Jane's better to hear what Jane has to say for herself. Ludarrasia gets kicked out of the Foster house and Mrs. Foster puts up new wards that prevent Ludarrasia from getting within fifty yards of the house.

Eventually, the Fosters agree to the Summoning Contract. Jane and Ludarrasia sign the Summoning Contract and they're both really happy about it. And it's an odd sight to see a skinny thirteen-year-old girl and a curvy woman (who kind of, just a little bit looks like a hooker) doing a silly little dance and giggling like nutcases in celebration.

A Summoning Contract is enacted between a demon and a magic user, where the demon goes into the magic user's service. The demon can no longer be summoned by anyone else, and can be summoned with only a simple symbol now instead of a summoning circle. Contracts can last a fixed number of years or have no time limit; the pay can either be something really big at the end (a soul, maybe) or regular small payments (human hearts every couple months, idk).

Jane and Ludarrasia's states (general drift) that Ludarrasia cannot intentionally cause Jane any harm unless saving Jane's life, Jane cannot order Ludarrasia to cause harm to herself or others, or to risk serious harm to herself or others unless in defense of Jane's life. In exchange, Jane has to provide Ludarrasia with food (human food), clothing, shelter, etc. Both the Fosters and Putattasia got involved to make sure that the contract was designed to protect both Jane and Ludarrasia. The contract can be broken through mutual agreement or if any of these clauses are broken.

Jane and Ludarrasia happily go back to being attached at the hip.

 

Years later and Jane is entering university as an undergraduate student; she wants to use her magical abilities to study physics (there's a department for that, actually), and is fascinated by the idea that there could be realms beyond Earth and Hell. Ludarrasia, now going by "Darsi" after Jane got wasted during sophomore year and couldn't pronounce her name, isn't going as a student but working an assortment of jobs to help Jane pay for uni and fully intending on enjoying the university experience anyway.

Jane is not impressed.

("YOOOOO, FOSTER. THAT YOUR SISTER?"

"FUCK OFF, JOHN. Darsi, do not _wink at him!"_ )

Somewhere along the line, Jane is interning for a professor or enters a contest and goes to an event where she meets some skinny, wild-haired guy sitting in the corner, talking to himself, scribbling equations on a table, and generally looking completely insane. Jane notices that the equations are actually a mix of science and magic, and that's her _jam,_ so she starts reading over his shoulder and points out that he really should replace this symbol with that symbol if he wants the power flow not to get diluted between dimensions.

The guy pauses, looks up, and goes wide-eyed. Then he gets really excited because _holy shit, you're a witch! You're a witch with a Summoning Contract! Holy shit!_ And Jane's just like, "How the fuck-?"

And it turns out that this guy comes from a long line of people who can _see_ energy. He can't actually do any magic, but he can see how it moves and how it reacts and how it works. He's an expert in magic and using it, without the actual spark to use it. So he can see Jane's magical aura, including the Summoning Contract that she has with Darsi.

But anyway, what was that about replacing what with what?

Jane and the guy spend the entire event in the corner talking magical circles and runes and shit, until Darsi, who was waiting outside to pick Jane up from 'the super boring event' charms her way in and finds them arguing at a table while the event staff clean up around them. Both of them look up at Darsi, stare, then Jane gets really excited because _look at this circle, just look at it_ and the guy's like _oh my god, is this the demon?_ And Darsi's just like, "The fuck?"

Jane attempts to perform introductions and then realizes that she never got this guy's name. And the guy looks so surprised at the idea that she doesn't know his name for some reason. Darsi looks really surprised too for some reason. What's the matter?

("Jane," Darsi said with a sigh. "That's Tony Stark.")

And so begins the long and epic friendship of Jane Foster and Tony Stark. Tony is suddenly dropping by _all the time_ to discuss magic with Jane and poke at Darsi's wings and babble about Summoning Contracts and generally avoid his life as the CEO of Stark Industries. They also meet Rhodey, who comes to collect Tony occasionally, and who turns out to be immune to magic ("Strong constitution," is all he says about it) and just really cool in general.

Jane is zooming through school and they're hanging out with Tony more, who seems to be even lonelier than Jane ever was but can't exactly summon anything because he can't do magic. They spend a few breaks and vacations with Tony and Rhodey, and Darsi starts to get worried about Tony because Tony's cheerful around them but his lifestyle is destructive, he hates his work with Stark Industries, and she gets the feeling that he's in a really bad place sometimes.

Also, she can't put her finger on why, but Obediah Stane gives her the creeps. (Obediah Stane is a greed demon disguising his demonic traits and aura in order to gain power and wealth.)

Tony invents JARVIS (not sure if JARVIS would be magical or not, but JARVIS can at least make magical calculations and such like it's just another science) and things seem to be getting better. Only... they're not really getting better and Tony is getting more distant and Jane and Darsi are starting to get really worried for him.

Right before Jane is going off to work with Erik Selvig, an astrophysicist and magician, and Jane and Darsi are visiting Tony at Stark Industries one last time before separating for the foreseeable future, they get a visitor from Hell in the middle of Stark Industries. Darsi's older sister, Putattasia shows up (more than capable and charming enough to get in the building, and way better at disguising herself than Darsi) because Hunammayia has been so distant lately, and Putattasia hasn't seen Darsi in ages and wanted to make sure that everything was good in her life.

While Jane is saying goodbye to (arguing with) Tony, Darsi talks to Putattasia about all her worries that something's very wrong around Tony and that he's not safe (physically, mentally, or emotionally) here. Putattasia comforts her younger sister and says that she'll have a look around for any demonic activity or curses around Tony Stark if it'll make Darsi feel better. Darsi agrees, Jane exits Tony's office, and Darsi and Jane leave.

Tony Stark then walks out of his office, sees Putattasia watching Darsi and Jane go, and asks Putattasia if she's here about the PA job. He doesn't wait for an answer and waves Putattasia inside, talking about the job requirements nonstop in the hopes that she'll get scared off with his ridiculous conditions.

No one's sure how (Tony and Putattasia especially) but Tony Stark ends up getting a lust demon for a personal assistant.

("You told him your name was _Virginia_?" Darsi demanded, howling with laughter on the other end of the phone line.

Putattasia sighed. "I couldn't exactly say 'Putattasia', call me 'Puta' for short! It's just the human identity I use when I'm up here and it doesn't matter anyway, I'll make sure your friend is safe and then I'm quitting and going back to Hell."

"Wait, wait, wait! What's your _last name_ then? Is it _Chastity?_ " 

Putattasia sighed again, even louder this time. "It's Potts."

"Hah!") 

 

And that's about as far as I have for plot before things get disconnected. This story would go up to the Iron Man movie, with Obediah Stane as the big villain, and with a few mentions of things like Captain America and the Hulk.

The Iron Man suit is a mix of technology and magic, getting its power from the Ark Reactor, a magical core that Tony made himself ("And Noah built the ark as salvation from the storm," Darcy whispered to herself), and therefore explaining a way a lot of the suit's various impossibilities. There are little runes and magical circles engraved into the armor to help fight magical threats and defend against magic.

Bruce Banner (a scientist and magical theorist) was experimenting with using gamma radiation to harness demon powers and magic. Needless to say, it went really, _really_ wrong. The Hulk is a demonic possession gone wrong with a very powerful wrath demon from a lower level of Hell. I'm imagining the Hulk with a few more demonic traits, like maybe Hellboy horns, tusks, and magical symbols tattooed/carved into the skin.

Steve Rogers was a normal human before the Super Serum. Erskine's Super Serum is actually made from the blood of angels, which is why no one's been able to recreate it because angel blood is nearly impossible to get a hold of and even demons don't try to mess around with the people Upstairs. The Red Skull's enhancement went wrong because Howard Stark wasn't there to help direct power flow and angel blood is a potent substance. ("What is good becomes great. What is bad... becomes worse.") So Steve is basically part angel and therefore really dangerous because angels are objective, deadly soldiers of Justice and Vengeance.

I can't decide whether demons would give Steve a wide berth or if Steve would smell like demon catnip. Tony at least would probably feel weirdly conflicted, because as someone who senses energy, Steve would probably seem like a light to a moth to him.

Natasha Romanov is an Imp, the offspring of a demon and a human. The Red Room collected and experimented on the children between worlds, which they claimed had no place in the world. I'm thinking maybe an envy demon? I don't know.

Clint Barton (this is my favorite thing probably) comes from a long line of exorcists (humans with supernatural powers oriented towards fighting the supernatural). There is nothing beyond his sight; very few demons can disguise themselves from him. He is very, very good at dealing with demons on behalf of SHIELD. He was the only one SHIELD trusted to send in and take care of the Black Widow demon, but... he made another call.

I think Ivan Vanko would be the child of a human (his father) and a pride demon (his mother, who really messed up his father). Justin Hammer would be a regular human being used by Vanko to wreak havoc and take revenge on the Starks. I think envy would be Hammer's worst weakness, but pride is pretty close to that and works better for Vanko in my opinion.

Alexander Pierce I have down as a sloth demon due to HYDRA's beliefs. Haven't decided what's up with Bucky Barnes, Nick Fury, or anyone else of the CA:TWS crowd. Sam Wilson would definitely just be a regular human, though, and just a genuinely good human being. (Making the angel part of Steve Rogers weak in the knees there.)

Also, part-angel!Steve and part-demon!Natasha team-up for CA:TWS. What's not to love?

Darcy's second sister, Hunammayia, is actually Maya Hansen. Maya is jealous of all the time Darcy is spending with Jane, and goes off to explore the human world. She's fascinated by the idea of regeneration and slips into work with it, doing fine until she hears that Darcy signed a Summoning Contract. Maya is angry then, and attracted by Killian's lust for power and despair, so she appears to him on the rooftop. Maya signs a Summoning Contract with Killian.

I think the Extremis Serum would be made from either gluttony demon blood (from a powerful demon) or fallen angel blood. Both sound like they have possibilities.

 

That's unfortunately as far as I got. Goodbye, darling AU that I don't have time for, parting is such sweet sorrow.

 

Also...

[Post on Tumblr](http://lullabyknell.tumblr.com/post/133311093713/for-the-wonderful-supernatural-mcu-au-that-i-cant)

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr can be found [here](http://lullabyknell.tumblr.com).  
> Ask box is [here](http://lullabyknell.tumblr.com/ask).  
> Fic update tag is [this one right here](http://lullabyknell.tumblr.com/tagged/lullabyknellficnews).


End file.
